The present invention relates to a roll type husking apparatus for cereal grains.
This type of husking apparatus includes a pair of rubber rolls having an adjustable spacing or clearance between them, and a cereal hopper or tank disposed above the rubber rolls. The apparatus is adapted to feed cereal grains from the tank, through a feeding adjustment device such as a transfer roll and a flow adjusting valve, between the rubber rolls. The rubber rolls rotate inward with a difference between their peripheral speeds, respectively, and the cereal grains, when passing between the rolls, are husked by the pressure and rotation of the rolls. In this case, when the cereal grains are directly provided between the rolls through the transfer roll and the flow adjusting valve, they reach the rolls in irregular postures and in a layer of non-uniform thickness.
The cereal grains, thus fed in irregular postures and with non-uniform thickness, overlap each other between the rubber rolls and are liable to become broken grains due to the pressure and velocity differential of the rubber rolls. Further, as the quantity of cereal grains being fed is irregular, the husking is not carried out uniformly. Moreover, a high pressure is required between the rolls, that is, the roll clearance has to be set narrow, and therefore, broken grains tend to be produced.
On the other hand, there is another roll type husking apparatus which uses an inclined chute in the feeding adjustment device to attempt providing cereal grains in a thin layer. Such an apparatus is illustrated, for instance, in FIGS. 9 and 10 of GB2054346A and described in the associated description.